Induction charging may be used to charge the battery of an electronic device, such as a mobile phone, tablet or personal computer. Separate devices, hereinafter referred to as transmitters, may be used to charge these devices when the devices are placed on or near the transmitters and the devices include an appropriate receiver. Devices may be authenticated before charging may occur. Certain technologies, such as near frequency communications (NFC), may require the NFC components of the device and transmitter to be in close proximity to one another in order for authentication to occur. However, users often become frustrated trying to find the ‘sweet spot’ for NFC alignment. This frustration may lead to poor user experience.